Saved From the Darkness
by VanillaAnime
Summary: Robin was always bullied. Nobody liked her. That all changed when she met a certain green headed boy. High School! Based off of personal experience. SCREW YOU BULLYS! ZoRo.
1. Thank You, Zoro

**Hey there! It's me, with another new story! Mabye oneshot, maybe multiple chapters. Hope you enjoy! ZoRo. Based off of personal experience.**

* * *

She had always been an outcast. She was laughed at, and being called names. Robin was in her first year of highschool, and ever since elementary, she had been bullied. Robin would sometimes try and talk to someone, but they would just walk away laughing. This all changed when she, Nico Robin, met someone special.

"Hey, Look! It's the Devils bitch!" Someone shouted. "Go away, and stop spreading your icky germs everywhere!" The boy grabbed her books and threw it on the ground. The kids around just snickered and walked away. Robin picked up her books and walked to her first class.

Robin sat in the back, closest to the window. Nobody wanted to st next to her, they didn't even notice her. Robin sat next to no one. She grabbed out a book and began to read.

The teacher walked in. "Class, you have a new student joining your studies today!" The class was excited, while Robin thought. 'Another one who would pick on me'

A boy with green hair walked in. "Roronoa Zoro, Nice to meet ya." He turned to the teacher. "Was that good enough?"

"Yes, now go sit in that vacant seat, next to Robin." the teacher pointed at Robin. "Nice to meet you." He said and sat down.

Robin smiled and nodded. She received glares from the students. Robin noticed and turned away, looking at her book. Zoro also noticed and decided he would talk to her during lunch.

LUNCH~

Robin secretly got by the huge crowd. She didn't want to be picked on. Robin didn't want lunch, so she sat in the usual table. Nobody sat with her. She was alone. Robin took out her book and started to read.

Zoro saw her, and walked to her. He passed by some girls. He was stopped by them. "Hey, Zoro right? Can you come to my house, after school? We can have some fun!" A girl with brown hair asked. "Sorry, but I don't know you, so go away." Zoro walked to Robin, which left the girl there, speechless.

Robin looked up, and saw Zoro there. "Hey there." He said. Robin looked up and stared at him. "What?" Zoro asked, noticing her stare. "Aren't you here to make fun of me?" Robin asked.

"Why?" Zoro lifted his eyebrow."Why would i make fun of you?" Robin looked back down at her book. "People always pick on me. They call me names, and they never stop coming. I'm always alone, it's rare for someone to come up to me." Robin started to tear up. "I've always been alone, my parents hate me and they abandoned me."

Zoro's eyes widened. "That's why? Don't worry, I'll never make fun of you. You have it hard enough." Robin started to cry."Really?"

He nodded. " Now, why don't we go back to class?" Zoro stood up, and wiped away Robin's tears. She nodded.

This was finally the end to Robin's sadness. Everywhere she went, Zoro was there. When she got bullied, Zoro was there to fight off the kids. Robin's life changed from dull and depressing to happiness. It was all because Zoro was there. He saved her from darkness.

* * *

**Did you like it? Well, it was very sad, I guess. I created this though personal experience. I'm being bullied, and no one talks to me. My closest friends either left for a different school, or stopped talking to me. I try to talk to them, but I hear them say, 'Go away, nobody wants you here'. So they leave the table, and I'm alone once again. I'm still waiting for one person to help me in my time of needs. I have my parents, but that won't help me in my time at school. At least I have the people of Fanfiction to help. Thank you!**

**Even though I'm bullied, I will still live. For any of you people who have been bullied, you're not alone! Remember suicide I'd not the answer! Live your life as you can, and ignore those who can't see you true self.**

**Please Review, if you want multiple chapters, then please say so in the reviews, thank you! And SCREW THOSE WHO BULLY!**


	2. Authors Note-Best Friend

**Umm, well, I wanted to let you guys know that I will not be posting anymore chapters of this story. Well, I have finally found someone who has accepted me. His name is Alex, and I am happy that I am not alone. I was alone at lunch, and he was one of the first guys who had approached me. Well, now, he is my first best friend in a long time. **

**Thank you for your continued support, I love you guys!**

**VanillaAnime~**


End file.
